Heat Flash
by Troll Crew
Summary: Blake is in heat and is having trouble dealing with it. And it doesn't help that Yang is a sexy piece of ass-or does it? (Futa!Blake X Yang Smut)


Blake groaned as she stepped into the shower and blasted herself with the water. It was cold, ice cold. Blake was grateful that 'using up all the cold water' wasn't a thing, so she could pour it on and not have to worry about how anyone would complain about it. This was the worst time of the year for her, one she was hoping that they'd be on some kind of break and she could just run and hide somewhere to relieve her instinctual desires.

The Faunus's hand slowly moved south, rubbing up against the hard and erect dick between her legs. Another, less talked about, difference between normal humans and Faunus: some females were, well equipped with a penis. It was a phenomenon nobody really understood why, even within the Faunus homeland. Some said that it was a genetic mutation for women when the male population was especially low or perhaps it was developed in the war to give women more testosterone.

Blake gave a hot gasp as she stroked her cock faster. She didn't know what or why she was born like this. All she knew was that every year, during this week in September, she would be in heat. Her skin would feel hot and she'd feel flashes of intense heat, even when the September air cooled the air. Her dick would always feel erect, something very awkward when wearing her school skirt or her tight pants. And her mind was filled with only one thought.

"Fuck!" Blake kept her voice down to a hush as she stroked faster. One hand groped and massaged her left breast as she kept pumping her cock. Damn it, it felt so good! She kept trying to pump herself, going faster and harder. "H-harder, d-damn it. C-cum!" Her hushed self-scolding pushed her to keep going as she fought back whimpers. She instinctively thrusted into the air as she fucked her own hand.

Finally, Blake had to bite down upon her lower lip as she released a her cum into the shower. She was panting and her body was shaking as she blew her load and washed it go down the drain. The Cat Faunus groaned as her the dizziness of her heat faded and she reached for the soap to wash her cum off her hands and get to taking her actual shower.

( _Damn it, Blake. This is wrong. You should have more control over yourself. You knew this was a possible risk when you came to Beacon._ ) Blake washed her body, shivering whenever her hand scrubbed her sensitive dick or tender nipples. ( _You have to control yourself. At this rate, you're going to lose it._ ) Blake struggled with herself as she fought her desires for sex. The Cat Faunus couldn't just shove her dick into whatever she felt like, damn it. She could get in trouble-get someone else in trouble. Get kicked out of Beacon and never become a Huntress, among other complications of teenage sex.

This heat felt worse than the others. It couldn't be helped, Blake was surrounded by sexy people almost 24/7. While back at home, she mostly hung around her small home, either with just her parents or her childhood friends, she never had to suffer a heat so intense that she felt it necessary to masturbate four times a day. No, back then, she had no physical to people she deemed 'to close'. But then she came to beacon, where almost everybody had a hot bod and in a sexy school uniform.

But the worst offenders were her teammates.

Ruby had perky breasts, but a chubby butt that made Blake wanna take a bite. It didn't help that she went into battle in her 'combat skirt' that painfully taunted her with the idea of getting a panty shot. Weiss Schnee had a slender physique, with some nice c-cup breasts and delicious legs. Blake had to focus on looking her in the eyes whenever she saw her, to avoid looking down and having the urge to hump.

Then there was Yang.

"Fuck, not again..." Blake whimpered as she felt herself get hard again. Damn it, thinking about her teammates got her erect so fast, no matter how many times she had came already. Her hand grabbed the shaft as she started to stroke. A quickie to finish her shower would be fine.

Her thoughts, where were they? Oh yeah, Yang. A blonde bombshell who got her horny even when she wasn't in heat. Big double-ds, tight biker shorts, wide hips-even her golden hair was a turn-on for the Cat Faunus. She stroked harder, a free hand rotating atop the head of her dick as she thought about her blonde teammate. She had it bad for Yang's body, and it didn't help that she was a shameless woman. She'd walk out the shower and into the room with just a towel, without caring who'd see her. _  
_

( _"What's the big deal? We're both girls, aren't we?" She stood there, dripping wet, and her towel just barely managing to wrap around her frame. Her breasts looked ready to burst from that towel. Said towel couldn't fully cover her ass as it hung out. And on that day, she got a full view from her position._ ) _  
_

Fuck, Yang! It's like it was intentional! Blake grit her teeth as she came...again. She was panting, legs shaking as her dick went flaccid again. Panting, she reached for the shower faucet and turned it off. She snatched her towel from the rack and started drying herself as she stepped into the bathroom to get dressed. She hoped that she could manage to get through the day without her teammates turning her into a puddle of lust.

* * *

"What is it, Yang?"

"Just come on! It's something you gotta see!"

Blake rolled her eyes as Yang led her back to their room. The day had been mostly boring and uneventful. Something that did catch Blake's attention, however, was the constant smirking that Yang was given her all day. She couldn't tell if it was just in her mind or if she was intentionally giving her a sultry face. But whatever it was, she wrote it off as nothing.

Blake opened the door and walked into the room. She did a quick scan with her eyes and started rolling them. "Yang, what is it? There's nothing here."

"Sure there is!" Yang had suddenly tackled Blake onto the ground. In seconds, Yang had grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her back. Before Blake could voice any objects, Yang took off her belt and had tied Blake's wrists behind her back.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing?!" Blake demanded as Yang picked her up and tossed her onto her bed. Blake struggled to try and break the leather binding her, but it wouldn't yield. "Yang, is this some kind of joke?!"

"Nope, but I still think it'll be funny." The blonde bombshell smirked at her again as she dug under her bed. When she came back up, she flashed a book in Blake's face as she asked her, "you know what this is, Blake~?"

Blake's eyes grew wide as she looked at the title of the book. _'Cat's Prowl_ '. It was a book that Blake had been reading, one of the few books that she'd toss away and try to hide from her friends, as it was an erotic novel about a Cat Faunus and her own heat session.

"Since I've seen your nose buried in this book, I thought I'd look into it myself. I didn't read all of it," the blonde bombshell smirked at her, "but it did gave me some ideas."

Blake's face became flushed as she tried to squirm away from her teammate. "Yang, st-stop!" She couldn't get away no matter how much she wanted to. Yang grabbed Blake's pants and panties, tugging them down and completely off of her! Blake's face was absolutely glowing now as Yang looked over her already erect cock.

Yang gave a coy look as she grabbed her hard dick. "Hmm, already aroused, Blake? What a dirty cat you are." She smirked as she gently stroked up her cock, getting a few grunts from Blake. She tried not to show off just good this felt, but Blake could see her contorting face and could tell hw hard she was trying to fight her body's arousal. "Guess I'll just have to clean you."

She pushed her face closer to Blake's dick and gave a long lick. Blake gave a hot gasp as a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. Pleasure shocked her body as Yang continued to lick all over her body. She lubed it up with her spit as Blake couldn't fight off the weak moans from escaping her tightly sealed lips..

Her dick was getting wet, but Blake felt as though she was on fire. Yang slowly glided her tongue up the shaft, giving a few flicks at the head as a hand gently caressed Blake's balls. She lapped at the head of her cock as her free hand gently stroked the now lubed up shaft, slowly and teasingly. Blake cried out in pleasure, no longer able to show any restraint.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere." Yang smirked, "not so quiet now, huh?"

"F-fuck, Yang! Stop teasing me!" She couldn't stop herself from growling at her teammate. She felt like an animal, her instincts commanding her to fuck and desperately humping the air to force her way back into Yang's mouth, but the blonde bombshell firmly kept her down.

"Aw, but that's too much fun. Now stop squirming or I'll just leave you like that." Yang smirked down at the now terrified Faunus. Being left here for Ruby and Weiss to see, being left horny and her restrained hands unable to tend to her needs, it was all horrifying to her. Her lust clouded mind was twitching and eager for Yang's touch and was willing to submit to her.

"Good kitty." Yang reached over and snatched away Blake's bow before scratching behind her ear. It was degrading, but Blake couldn't help but pur and try to push herself into Yang's hand to get all the petting she could get. "Now that you're all lubed up, let's have some fun." She got off of the bed she had pushed Blake down onto and turned around. She made sure to show off her ass, sticking it out and shaking her hips as she pulled down her shorts and yellow thong, showing herself off to the Cat Faunus. The erotic display kept her hard as she clenched the sheets under her.

"Oh wait, you're a cat. So I bet you'd prefer some milk instead." Yang chuckled at her own joke, one that Blake didn't find to funny, as she started removing her top. The jacket and shirt she wore were tossed aside, showing off her gorgeous double-ds. Blake marveled at her body, her Faunus instincts wanting her to break from her binds and pounce on top of her busty teammate, but she was not the dominant here.

Yang, instead would do the pouncing. She slithered up onto the bottom bunk and gave a quick stroke of Blake's dick with her finger. The small action was enough to make Blake's body rupture with pleasure as the finger glided up the shaft. "Still nice and wet," Yang said with a pleased grin. "I think it's time the real fun began."

Blake watched as her teammate moved herself so she was hovering atop of her. She moved her hand downward, opening up her pussy lips as Blake watched in anticipation. Her mind was yelling at her to try and talk some sense into her, that this was reckless, stupid, and wrong! But she wanted this bad.

Yang plunged herself down onto Blake's dick as both of them erupted into moans. Blake was louder and much more pent up pressure and lust. She humped up into Yang's pussy as she bounced atop of her dick. Gyrating and humping atop the Cat Faunus as they matched each other's lustful rhythm.

"Yes! Yes!" This feeling was more than what the Faunus ever could have imagine, and so much more than just masturbating. She lustfully thrusted into Yang, the friction between her pussy and dick feeling orgasmic. Speaking of which, the Cat Faunust was getting closer to that orgasm, but just before she could fill Yang up with cum, the blonde suddenly stopped. It didn't matter to Blake, who kept pumping hungrily, but it did begin to bother her when she focused on Yang and saw her grabbing another of her belts and wrapping it around the base of her dick, getting a painful cry to escape her mouth. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Hey, we can't have you blowing your load just yet. I'm just getting started!" Yang smirked as she tightened the belt around the shaft as Blake cried louder. "Besides, can't have you knocking me up."

"Y-you're the one who planned this! That's your fault!" Blake shouted, horny and needy. It felt unfair to be used as a toy by the blonde and to be punished for it. "Y-you could've at least given me a condom!"

"Yeah, but I thought this would be kinkier." She pulled on the belt again, getting a louder howl, "and are you really gonna talk back to me?"

"N-no! I-I'm sorry!" Blake was desperate and at her mercy.

Yang nodded, "that's better. Now, where were we?" She then started to bounce back onto Blake's dick. Yang went back to moaning as she rocked the bed against Blake. Blake couldn't find the energy to push back. She was robbed of her orgasm and with her cock tied, her ecstasy was replaced with pain. A pressure was building up and she was painfully close to an orgasm. An orgasm she couldn't have, with pressure building up more and more and her dick painfully on the edge.

"Yang, please!"

"Please what~?" Yang was moaning like a bitch in heat, rotating and bouncing faster on Blake's dick. The sloppy noises filled the room, mixed with Yang's' moans. Her moans were getting hotter and louder as she got closer and closer to her own orgasm. Such a pleasurable release was driving Blake insane.

"Please l-let me cum! This is unbearable!" Blake was gritting her teeth as she watched Yang do her thing. Watching her breasts bounce with the rest of her body. Her arousal made her thrust up and into her pussy, desperate to try and force an orgasm, but it was in vain.

"I'll think about it!" Yang cried out as she came on top of Blake's dick, releasing her juices down her dick and across her waist. It was irritating, to see that pleasured look on Yang's face as she crawled herself off of her dick. Yang was panting as she suddenly grabbed Blake by her hair and pulled her close.

She forced a kiss onto her lips, Blake again giving into her lust as she kissed back. She bit lightly on Blake's lip and forced her tongue down her throat. Yang's hand reached down and grabbed Blake's cock and started to stroke. The painful buildup made Blake groan and try to push away, but Yang continued to sexually torment her.

The stroking kept going as Yang broke the kiss, letting Blake suck in air and cry out in painful pleasure. "Ooh, you're just ready to explode, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Blake was screeching and howling as Yang pulled herself further down, her pussy leaking a trail of cum. She continued to stroke Blake's dick before taking it into her mouth. She reached half way down before she started to bob her head, tasting her own juices and Blake's hot musk.

Blake's howls grew louder and wilder, thrusting into Yang's hot mouth so she'd fuck her throat. She was balls deep into her, Yang taking it in stride as she chuckled, despite her mouth being full of dick. Her mouth bounced along with Blake's desperate thrusts as her hands slinked down to the belt. She undid the binding that trapped it and threw it off the bed.

The second her dick was free, Blake released a powerful orgasm. She shot it into Yang's mouth and down her throat, the blonde bombshell eagerly swallowing her contents without spilling a drop. Yang mused that it had an oddly milky taste, not quite what she was expecting from a cat.

Panting, Yang finished drinking up Blake's cum as both girls were exhausted. Yang chucked, "so, what was it like to _Yang_ , me?"

Blake sighed, "seriously?"

"What? Don't tell me that it was a _load_."

"Yang, seriously. I do not wanna hear it from you!"

"You didn't say that when I was moaning." Yang pouted as Blake huffed, trying to remain stoic and indifferent to her teammate's comments. "I'm the one who should be upset. I was expecting a _pussy_ cat."

"I swear to-" Blake was interrupted from her outburst when the two heard the door opening. Both girls froze, both thinking the same thing.

( _Why wasn't the door locked?!_ )


End file.
